


Redefineing Romance

by Stariceling



Series: New Years [4]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Countdown to the New Year." Seiji and Shin run into a few little problems, and find their own solutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a continuation of Countdown to the New Year. Some cute snippits I wanted to write about Seiji and Shin.

Seiji was trying to pretend he was asleep. Shin was sitting up in the bed across from him, reading under the weak light of his table lamp. Seiji wished Shin would just go to sleep so he could relax. He usually didn't feel comfortable sleeping when the people around him were still awake. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so nervous sharing a room with Shin, he just kept thinking: did the others think their relationship was more than it was? Did that mean it was less than it should be?

"Can't sleep?" Shin put down his book and crossed the room to sit on the edge of Seiji's bed.

"No." Seiji sat up, letting Shin snuggle against him.

"Is this alright?" Shin had managed to curl up in Seiji's arms almost without Seiji realizing it. He seemed to be developing a knack for getting in under Seiji’s defenses. Shin had become more sure of himself and his feelings for Seiji, and Seiji knew he was just asking for his benefit. Shin appeared to be quite happy in his arms. He wouldn't have any problem with them sleeping together, Seiji thought with an unnecessary twinge.

Seiji lifted the covers, intending to invite Shin into the bed. He was startled to see Shin scoot back a little, unsure of himself.

"You don't want to?"

"I'll probably kick you or something. In my sleep, I mean." Shin pushed Seiji's arm down, making him drop his handful of blankets. "I just wanted to give you a goodnight kiss."

Seiji smiled. At least he wasn't the only one who was nervous.

Shin touched his lips softly to Seiji's. He always started out with the most delicate brush of a kiss, as if giving Seiji a chance to pull away before things got more intimate.

Shin caught Seiji's hand with his own, twining their fingers together as he deepened the kiss into a pure expression of tenderness. This was the one thing Seiji really craved. He could never get enough of Shin's kisses. This was his addiction.

"Goodnight," Shin playfully fluffed Seiji's hair so that it covered both of his eyes for a few seconds, than rose and retreated back to his own bed.

Seiji smiled, watching Shin until the light went out and he could no longer see his love.

Now Seiji felt peaceful enough to sleep. It was hard enough to believe that something could be wrong with them, even with all the other's assumptions, but if they could kiss like that. . . how could their love be wrong?

"Goodnight."

* * *

Shin was laughing, in spite of how serious Seiji thought the current situation was. Seiji nipped at Shin's wrist. He loved to give attention to Shin's hands. He didn't understand why Shin wouldn't take this seriously.

"Seiji." Shin gently pulled his hand from Seiji's grip and reached up to hug him.

"Why are you being so playful?"

Shin smiled, laying back on his bed and guiding Seiji with him.

"It's not that," Shin assured him. "You're so sweet."

Seiji was extremely pleased to hear that from Shin, more so than he would have liked to admit. He relaxed on top of Shin's chest and kissed him.

Their mouths moved together with a sleepy sort of affection. Seiji smiled against Shin's lips. He loved being able to kiss Shin like this.

Seiji started to sit up, but Shin held him back.

"Can you stay here tonight?" Shin's expression held no trace of nervousness, no hint that he needed reassurance. He just wanted an answer, and it seemed that any answer would be fine. Seiji was glad to see Shin so content with his position. "I like having you close to me."

Seiji wavered in indecision. He wanted to be near Shin, and it did sound very tempting, but he didn't know exactly what Shin would expect him to do.

"Can I just hold you?"

Shin blushed lightly, but didn't look away. "That's what I had in mind."

That was fine. Seiji was quite happy to have Shin in his arms for the night. He didn't need anything more.

Snuggling into the bed at Shin's side, Seiji found himself suddenly tense. He was hyper-sensitive, completely alert for any new sensation.

"Relax," Shin soothed. He reached out and coaxed Seiji into his arms so that they were even closer together.

"This is fine," Seiji wasn't quite sure if he was reassuring Shin that he liked being held, or telling him that this was enough and he shouldn't expect more.

"That's nice," Shin caught his hand and twined their fingers together.

Seiji had to admit he thought it was a sweet gesture. He watched Shin fondly as the other boy's eyes started to slip closed. Something was missing.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Seiji asked. With Shin right next to him there was no reason why he shouldn't be allowed a kiss.

"I thought I was making you nervous," Shin murmured sleepily.

"I want my kiss."

"Mm." Shin let Seiji guide him until they were close enough for kissing. Seiji started it this time, touching his lips to Shin's softly and hoping it might wake him up a little.

Shin apparently didn't need to wake up to respond. He pressed up into Seiji's mouth, moving his lips instantly into the kiss. Seiji was taken by surprise, and ended up letting Shin kiss him as throughly as he wanted to.

"I love you," Shin sighed. He kissed Seiji again, more softly this time.

Seiji now had Shin completely cuddled up against him. Their arms were wrapped lightly around each other.

Not wanting to waste a moment, Seiji held off the urge to sleep. Shin was warm next to him, and he was surprised at how comfortable he felt. He found himself at peace with Shin like this.

* * *

By the next morning they had moved apart. Shin was almost disappointed at this as he watched Seiji sleeping near him on the narrow bed. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea. Maybe they both just needed their own space. Except, as he watched Seiji sleep, Shin could help savoring the fact that even in sleep, Seiji's hand was wrapped comfortingly around his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around the end of Living for Today part three.

“What’s wrong?” Shin was sitting just behind him on the bed, not touching. Seiji wondered if Shin somehow understood that he didn’t really feel comfortable touching anyone at the moment, and that was why he was keeping his distance.

“Touma.” Quite apart from how strange it was thinking about his best friend with someone who he had considered not only his enemy, but his exact opposite, he had received quite a shock from walking in on the two of them in a position like that. Even Ryo and Shu had never been that bad the few times he had accidently caught them.

“Touma knows what he’s doing,” Shin reassured him, leaning lightly against Seiji’s back.

“It’s too sudden,” Seiji insisted. He hated the thought the Touma had rushed right into something like this, but it was worse to think that he had been hiding it from them.

“Haven’t you seen him moping around for the past few months?” Shin’s arms slipped around Seiji’s waist in an attempt to comfort him. “I thought it was something else, but. . .”

“He shouldn’t be hiding something like that!” To Seiji’s surprise, Shin laughed at that, though the sound was almost forced.

“And what would your parents think if they found out about us? Wouldn’t they say the same things?”

Shin was shaking behind him, and Seiji knew he wasn’t laughing anymore.

“You didn’t tell them.” It wasn’t a question, but Seiji still felt compelled to answer.

“You know why I can’t.”

“Don’t think you can say it’s ‘because you love me.’ That excuse is too weak.”

“Don’t say it’s because I don’t love you.” Seiji managed to loop one arm around Shin and drag him away from the hiding place he had found against Seiji’s back to hold him. “There’s no point in torturing my parents with something they can’t change and won’t be able to accept.”

“Maybe they won’t care,” Shin suggested almost hopelessly. Seiji’s arms, where he had always been so happy to settle, didn’t seem to be able to comfort him at all this time.

“They probably wouldn’t normally.” Seiji let go of Shin and crossed his arms in frustration. “But it’s different when it’s their own son.” He didn’t know how he was supposed to make Shin understand this was best for both of them.

“How do you know?”

Seiji didn’t know, and he didn’t want to find out, but he wouldn’t tell Shin that. He couldn’t give any ground in this argument if he wanted this settled permanently.

“They’re my parents. You’ve never even met them.”

“Are you afraid to let me meet them?”

“Only if you’re going to tell them things they don’t need to know.”

Shin got up from the bed and away from Seiji. For once Seiji let him leave. He paused at the door, one toe digging into the carpet nervously. There was something weighing on his mind, and if given enough silence he would end up blurting it out. As far as he knew, Seiji was the only one who could coax things out of Shin this way.

“I told my mother,” he said at last, speaking to the carpet instead of Seiji. That was it. The silence trapped them again, until Seiji gave in to his curiosity and worry.

“What happened?”

“She wants to meet you.” Again, not nearly enough information. Seiji wanted a reaction, not a request.

“Shin, what happened?” Seiji stood and reached out to Shin. They were still close enough that he could hold the depressed boy by the shoulders without taking a step.

“Does it matter? Once you grow out of this I’m sure you’ll be glad you didn’t bother anyone with it. Why should you torture your parents over a trifle like me?” Shin spat out the words, for a the moment actually intent on hurting Seiji. Then he looked up, their eyes met, and for a few crucial seconds Seiji was stunned silent.

Shin should have been upset, maybe even on the verge of tears, or at least looked like he was angry with Seiji. Instead his expression was nearer to one of horror, as if he couldn’t believe what he had just said.

Shin opened his mouth, but couldn’t produce a single sound. He fled. Seiji had no power to stop him.

He wasn’t going to let Shin go on thinking like this, not for another moment. Not for a single second. Seiji had never expected Shin to take everything so seriously, but now that he had Seiji had no choice but to prove he wouldn’t let this break them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right after part two. Maybe I should have made this all one part? Ah, well. You’ve seen the problem, now enjoy seeing Seiji deal with it. Or is it Shin dealing with Seiji?

Seiji would have liked to take his time and put together a plan of attack before going to confront and console Shin. Instead Shin was the one who came to him. Less than an hour after he had run away from Seiji he was back, looking subdued.

Shin looked as if he would like to say something, but he simply sat beside Seiji. He hesitated a moment, then moved to lay his head uncertainly in Seiji’s lap.

“Love me?” He offered softly.

“Yes.” Seiji rested one hand on Shin’s hair to comfort him. “Shin, what is-”

“That’s enough,” Shin interrupted. It took Seiji a minute to realize he was talking to himself. Shin’s eyes closed and he pressed his face into Seiji’s leg.

“What is wrong with you?”

“I’m sorry. I promised I wouldn’t doubt you anymore.”

“Then don’t doubt me.”

Shin nodded. Seiji stroked his hair for a moment, trying to pretend nothing was wrong. In spite of the peaceful atmosphere they were both tense. Finally, Seiji had to reopen the subject.

“Why do you want me to tell everyone?”

Shin made a little noise, but stopped himself, “I promised.”

“It’s too late for that. Just tell me.”

Shin rubbed his hand over Seiji’s knee. “It’s just. . . is it only okay for us to be together here, where no one is going to care? Are you afraid to be seen with me? Are you ashamed?”

“No.”

“It’s just easier to love me when no one’s looking.”

“Look at me,” Seiji turned Shin’s face so that he was gazing up and they were eye to eye. He caught one of Shin’s hands almost absentmindedly and held it firmly, “I don’t stop loving you just because I leave this house.”

“I know that.”

Seiji hesitated. Maybe there was something else he should say? He couldn’t be sure. He started to try to lighten Shin’s mood.

“You know, there are advantages.” Seiji moved a little closer, almost touching his lips to Shin’s, “To just having you alone.” He kissed Shin, so lightly it was almost like a breath. “I don’t like having other people watching.”

Shin smiled for him, exactly as Seiji had wanted. “I can’t argue with that.” He reached up to touch Seiji’s face fondly. “I was just scared.”

“You know nothing has to change.”

“I know. But. . .” Shin’s expression was still vulnerable. He was searching Seiji’s face for reactions. “I kept thinking how far will you go to keep it secret? Would you leave me just to keep them from finding out?”

“Shin! Don’t ever think-!” Shin cut Seiji off with a kiss.

“I know. I just couldn’t help it,” Shin was strangely calm about the situation now. He had always been the first one to start trembling, or to hover on the verge of crying, now he seemed to be the one trying to console Seiji. He sat up and gently maneuvered Seiji until they were lying side by side. One of Shin’s arms was pillowing Seiji’s head.

“You think I’m going to get tired of you and leave?”

“No, and I never should have said you would.” Seiji finally figured it out. Shin was trying to make up for that comment. He thought he had hurt Seiji with it.

“I understand how you could-”

Shin cut him off again with a light kiss.

“Can’t you let me finish what I’m trying to say?” Seiji scolded at Shin, annoyed at being interrupted so much, even by kisses.

“You don’t need to say anything.”

Seiji sighed and let Shin hug him. He guessed Shin was trying to apologize. In truth Seiji wasn’t upset by Shin’s doubts. He only thought that he needed to be the one to making things right. Only, it seemed that Shin was capable of fixing problems on his own.

Shin was stronger now, and he had gained an emotional stability. He could be the one to comfort Seiji, even if Seiji didn’t need comforting. Even if he didn’t need it didn’t mean he could enjoy every second of it.

“Thank you.” Shin made a happy noise, and kissed Seiji.

They lay side by side on the bed for a long time after that, contentedly exchanging kisses.


End file.
